


Three Course Meal

by only_sebaek



Series: Written In the Stars [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_sebaek/pseuds/only_sebaek
Summary: A side-short-story of Tagpuan.Isang gabing kaligayahan ni Chanyeol Keagan sa kanyang kaarawan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Written In the Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551268
Kudos: 11





	1. APPETIZER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- dahil sa mosaic silhouette ni CK made up of KC's boudoir shots  
> \- upuan sa dining room

_ Keagan calling… _

C: Babyy, san ka?

K: Bahay pa. Why?

C: Sabi mo kasi you'll message after bath.

K: Ah. Sorry. I'm cooking your breakfast, maw.

C: Babe, I told you naman you don't have to.

K: And I told you that I want to.

C: Okayy. *sigh* Thank you.

K: Susunduin mo ako? Baka malate ako. Sabunutan ako nung dalawa.

C: Sure. Kailangan ko din mag visit sa grocery. Baka wala kayo makain dito. Haha.

K: Sige. We'll go. Thank you for letting us work sa bahay mo, mamaw. Zuri insisted kasi. *sigh*

C: It's fine. Para sayo naman. Alis na ako. I'll meet you in 30 minutes okay?

K: Sige. Mag-iingat, Chanyeol Keagan ah.

C: Yes boss.

K: Boss ka diyan.

C: Haha. See you in a bit, babyy. Mahal kita.

K: I love you. I'll wait for you.

C: Just for a bit. Bye na po. Cut the call.

_ *call ended* _

_ Mamaw is for halimaw. Halimaw kasi si Chanyeol Keagan. Halimaw sa lahat ng bagay. _

This is it. This is the day the lordt has made… joke lang. 

The day has come for that photoshoot KC was dreading and his friends were excited about. First time niyang gagawin kaya may kaba pero keri lang kasi for Keagan naman.

Medyo alangan ang mga Capricorn sa first times. Medyo lang naman. Lam niyo na, with their heaven to earth na pride, mapagkakamalan silang mahiyain minsan.

It was Zuri who insisted na gamitin nila ang penthouse ni CK. Si Zuri din ang nag paalam dito at si Dae ang nag bigay ng rason na ‘it’s a big project daw’ and must remain confidential hanggang sa maihanda nila ito. At siyempre dahil mabait lang talaga si CK, at involved naman si KC, pumayag siya ng walang alinlangan.

After that, the two dragged KC to the exclusive mall down south at nag shopping. Kala mo binili nila yung buong mall sa dami ng binili ni Zuri. Para siyang nabugbog nung araw na yun kakapalit ng damit, kakatulak ni Zuri sakanya sa fitting room at kakagigil sakanya nung dalawa pagkatapos makita ang bawat damit na sinusukat niya.

_ Matatawag pa ba yun na damit? _

In some other way, CK was waiting for this day to come also.

Sobrang busy niya these days sa practice dahil sa upcoming na game kaya di niya na masyadong nakikita ang babyy niya. May extra "y" kasi he’s just extra like that at mas soft daw kasi, bagay sa babyy niya.

Sa tatlong araw na lumipas, today niya na lang ulit makikita si KC. Di niya na kasi ito nasusundo at nahahatid kasi nga practice. 

Kahit na may kaagaw pa rin sa atensiyon today, CK is happy that they'll get to spend time kahit na just a little bit bago siya sumabak sa practice ulit mamaya.

Nakarating siya sa bahay ng boyfriend after 30 minutes. Safely, kasi di pwedeng mag alala ang babyy sakanya. He knows KC gets too worried and too anxious pag di siya dumating with said time na darating siya. Or papagalitan siya nito pag sobrang aga niya naman sa sinabing niyang oras kasi iisipin nito kumarera nanaman siya mag drive. Masakit mapingot po opo.

KC's dogs welcomed him sa may gate. He carried both at nag pa kiss. 

"Where's my babyy, kiddos?"

They barked. Dumirediretso lang ng pasok si CK. He knows walang tao except Kyungsoo kasi for sure his parents are still at work. He followed the smell of food and found KC in his element cooking his favorite food.

"Smells good, babyy." Binaba niya ang dalawang aso.

Di siya pinansin ni KC whose focus is on his cooking.

Sanay na si CK kaya umupo na lang siya sa bar stool to wait. Haha. Mamaya after, maglalambing na yan. Clingy ang mga Capricorn kung di niyo alam. They really treasure the people close to their hearts. And signs of affection is no stranger to them kahit pa na minsan umiiral ang pride. 

True to that, after packing the food on a lunch box, lumapit si KC sakanya and positioned himself between CK's thighs at sinubsob ang mukha nito sa leeg at yumakap ng mahigpit sa bewang.

CK engulfed him in a hug. "Ready to go na?" His hand threads on KC's smooth hair.

"Yep. Stay still for a minute. I missed you." KC's words were muffled as he buried his face deeper on CK's neck. Narinig though, so CK did stay put muna, gently caressing KC's hair and holding him tightly with his other arm. 

"I miss you babyy." CK said. "After the game, I'll make bawi and spend every minute of every day with you."

“Promise yan?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“Okay. Let’s go. They’re waiting na. Ayaw pa naman ni Dae sa late.”

Bumitaw sa yakap si KC but he didn’t fully let go of CK, hinawakan niya ito sa kamay saka giniya palabas ng bahay, bitbit ang niluto niyang almusal.

“I made you some kimbap so I can easily feed you while you drive.”

“Thank you babyy. Really appreciate it.”

CK opened the door for him at dahil mataas ang sasakyan ni CK, struggle sumakay, CK lifted KC to the seat like he usually does at kinabit ang seatbelt nito. Hindi na siya bago kay KC pero siyempre may kilig pa rin. Di na ata mawawala.

[ chicas ] 

J: Hoy Kyungsoo Czenzi, asan ka na??

B: OA Jongdae Matteo 30 minutes pa

J: Hindi kasali sa usapan ang laging late kaya manahimik ka diyan

B: heyy not always kaya

J: nOt ALwAyS kAYa

J: aber nasan ka na ngayon?

B: hehe

B: bahay pa

J: thought so

K: Lapit na

K: Uzuri, diretso ka na dun

K: Mag grocery muna kami

J: what?!

K: oh?

J: gagawin niyo pa akong third wheel

J: wag niyo na lang akong daanan

J: papahatid na lang ako langya

B: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

B: see you chicas

B: excited na meeee

K: bilisan mo na lang kumilos

J: HOY UZURI BYUN PAG AKO NAUNA PA SAYO SASAKSAKIN KITA NG STRAW

B: kinky… yes d-daddy 😔 more

J: fvck u

K: 😪

“Grocery na tayo diretso, maw.”

“Di na magpapasundo si Dae?”

“Ayaw niya daw mag third wheel,” KC said with a straight face.

Natawa na lang si CK. 

And as nakagawian, sinubuan ni KC si CK while he drives. Hindi kasi talaga nag uumagahan ang basketball captain natin kasi baka isuka niya lang after their rigorous training. Usually, he eats brunch with his teammates after practice. Nabago lang yung routine na yun when he met his Kyungsoo Czenzi Do. Bawal yung hindi tatlong beses kakain ang mamaw niya, lalo na at napaka energetic nito at siyempre athlete. Personal health advocate siya ng nag-iisang Chanyeol Keagan Park. Kahit wala sa tamang oras basta hindi nalilipasan ng gutom at tatlo hanggang limang beses kakain plus may work out, Keagan is sure na laging masaya sakanya ang Czenzi niya.

“What time tapos ng training niyo?”

“Late na. May lakad halos lahat this morning pati si Coach so late na din kami mag start I guess. But I have to be there first. You know, duties ng captain. Wag lang sana malate nanaman si Sehun.”

“Bagay nga sila ni Zuri. Parehong laging late.”

“Haha. Can’t believe they moved too fast. Lakas talaga ng isang Sehun Oh.”

“Di rin ako makapaniwala na pumayag agad si Zuri. Inaway ko nga diba.”

“Haha. Bat mo naman inaway? Babyy naman. Lumabas nanaman pagiging freak mo.” Natatawang sabi ni CK while he grabbed KC’s hand and kissed the back of it as he tried to hide his smile.

KC glared. “Well, I thought he’s being too careless. I was just showing concern.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed CK’s hand to rest on his lap.

“Wala ka naman dapat ikabahala. Sehun has been head over heels over Zuri for years now. Ang alam ko matagal na daw. Even before he stepped on campus. And his heart was really loyal to Zuri kahit pa itry niya mag move on.”

“Tch. I guess. Siguraduhin niya lang na hindi si Zuri masasaktan o sasaktan ko siya.”

Natawa si CK. “Feisty. Wag ganyan, babyy. I’m driving. Tone down the temptation.”

Natahimik na lang si KC. Slightly pink. Utak ni Ck mahalay.

Ilang weeks na ba silang tigang? Haha. Iba ang abot ng utak ni CK today. Parang ang apt sa occasion pero wala siyang clue hahaha.

“After the game. I promise.” CK squeezed the hand he’s holding on KC’s lap.

Tamang-tama birthday week na ni CK after ng game so KC breathed a sigh of relief as he realized na tama lang pala ang ireregalo niya sa boyfriend. 

_ Thank you, Baekhyun Uzuri Byun.  _

_ Nakatulong ka sa sex life ko.  _

_ Sana magkaron ka na rin. _

Tumango na lang si KC, not showing any signs of emotion on his face. Para naman mataranta ng konti ang  _ mamaw  _ niya. Haha. Knowing his Chanyeol Keagan, mag ooverthink ito and go out of his way just to please him. And CK has always been over the top pag bumabawi ito sakanya at di naman maipagkakaila na gustong-gusto ni KC na pinageeffortan siya ng boyfriend niya. Lalo na ang bawi nito sa kama. ehem.

Their trip to the grocery was nothing out of the ordinary. As usual, pinagtitinginan silang dalawa kasi agaw pansin naman talaga silang dalawa lagi pag magkasama. CK was the one pushing the cart while KC was the one meticulously choosing their items. From time to time, KC will ask CK to get something from the top shelves or he’ll ask kung ano ang kailangan nito sa condo nito or his prefered menu for the week. Sa mga nakikitingin lang, feel na feel nila ang pagiging single nila. CK helped choose the meat and fish. He argued pa with KC because KC wants to do it but he insisted na siya na kasi ayaw niya daw humawak si KC kasi malansa yun. Siya na lang. Marunong din naman siya. Napa sana all na lang ang service crew at mga nakikitingin. They walked to the cashier na nakaakbay si CK sa balikat ni KC while they pushed their cart with each of their hand. At si CK lang din ang nagbitbit ng ecobag nila. Di nawala ang mga tingin sakanila ng mga tao hanggang sa tinulungan ni CK si KC makapasok ng kotse. 

Yep, usual scenario every time they go grocery shopping.

[ chicas ]

J: lobby na ako

J: UZURI BYUN!!

J: nasan ka ng pangit ka?!

B: pababa na ng car

B: ikaw ang pangit you aso

B: sandali

B: hanap lang kami parking ni seb

J: aba may paghatid na ganap

B: siyempre

B: maganda kasi ako

B: eh ikaw bat walang naghatid sayo? :P

J: busy 🙄

J: you  _ hijo de puta  _ (  _ son of a bitch ) _

J: bilisan mo na lang

K: papunta na kami

K: just go up directly

K: 6127

K: wag kayo magulo

K: wait for me

K: wag kayong gagawa ng masama

J: 🙌

B: 🙌

“Hinatid daw ni Sehun si Zuri.”

“Really?? Convenient for me then. Hehe. Di masasayang gas ko. For sure, susunduin din niya mamaya si Zuri. Makakasabay din ako pauwi. Nice.”

“User.” 

Tawa silang dalawa.

“Ikaw. You stay with Zuri hanggang di pa siya nasusundo ni Sehun. Ako ang maghahatid sayo pauwi. Wag mo na i-disturb driver mo para magpasundo.”

“Sus. Ayaw mo lang ako umuwi eh. Di mo na lang diretsuhin.”

“Haha. Gustuhin ko mang itali ka sa kama ko mamaya para di mo ako iwan, kailangan kitang ihatid sa bahay niyo mamaya kasi baka di ka payagan nila mama sumama sakin sa birthday ko.”

“Para namang nakakahindi sayo si mama. Saan mo ba ako dadalhin?”

“Sa langit syempre.” May pag smirk pang nakakaloko ang Chanyeol Keagan.

“Gago,” sagot ni KC na ikinatawa naman ni CK.

Nakarating sila ng building ni CK ng nag-aasaran at nagtatawanan lang. Si CK lang ang nagbitbit ng mga pinamili nila. Di na nag abala mag alok ng tulong si KC kasi alam niya namang aawayin lang siya ni CK and Capricorns chooses their battles well. CK will just insist na ayaw niyang nahihirapan ang babyy niya. bleh

When the elevator reached CK’s penthouse, sumalubong agad sa kanila ang maingay na nagbabangayang Zuri at Dae. Si Sehun naman nakaupo lang sa sofa, leg crossed at pinagmamasdan lang ang nagsasagutan na magkaibigan. Actually, na kay Zuri lang ang mata niya. Love sick si gago.

“Anong kaguluhan nanaman to? Diba sabi ko sa inyo wag kayong gagawa ng masama?! Hala upo.” Nakapameywang na sabi ni KC while glaring at the two.

Napipil naman ang bibig ng dalawa at napaupo. Well, Zuri was grabbed by the wrist by his Seb and made him sit on his lap. Dae just rolled his eyes at the scene.

“Bat ang tagal niyo? Anong oras na?! Sayang ng araw. Tsk,” reklamo ni Dae.

“True,” Zuri said. “We have to get on with it na. We have lots to do.”

Zuri stood up sa pagkakaupo nito sa lap ni Sehun. “CK, be ready to leave in 10 minutes. We need space.” Zuri said, directing his gaze to CK then to Sehun. “You din. Go with CK na. Sundo mo na lang ako later ulit.”

“We still have 10 minutes then,” Sehun said, pulling the unsuspecting Uzuri back to his lap. “10 minutes, captain.  _ Sulutin  _ mo please.”

CK rolled his eyes. "Sulitin kasi yon,  _ estupido  _ ." Then he left to go to his room.

Dae and KC just left the couple at the sofa and went to the kitchen to avoid eating dog food. Pagbubuhulin na nila ang bituka ni Zuri at Sehun isa pang makita nilang naglalampungan ang mga ito sa harap nila. Dae walked arm slinged with KC, nagrereklamo na iniwan siya ng kaibigan to fend for himself around the two lovesick fools. KC comforted his friend for a moment bago ito nagpaalam na tutulungan muna nito si CK mag ayos ng gamit nito. Dae grumbled to himself na lang and called his own boyfriend para magsumbong dito na ginawa siyang fifth wheel ng mga kaibigan niya. Tinawanan lang din siya ni Minseok Joaquin and promised na susunduin ito mamaya after ng exhibition nito sa air base. Siyempre by helicopter na din ang sundo. Pinaka ayaw ni Dae sa rush hour traffic jam. Babawi na lang daw si Minseok Joaquin sa Jongdae Matteo niya.

_ Inside CK’s room... _

“What is it you’re going to do ba?” CK asked.

“Can’t tell. I’m sworn to secrecy.”

KC gathered the training clothes from CK’s hand and started folding them neatly and arranged it inside the sports bag on the bed.

CK moved behind him and hugged KC from behind. 

“Bakit namiss kita? Tatlong araw lang naman tayo di nagkita?” Chanyeol Keagan buried his head on KC’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“Haha. Bitaw. Bawal lambing. We only have 6 minutes na lang bago ka itapon ni Zuri palabas dito.”

“You’ll let him tapon me out of our own flat?” 

“Our own ka diyan.”

“What’s mine is yours, babyy.”

KC just rolled his eyes. Then he sighed. “We really need to start soon, though. So kung hindi si Zuri ang mag tatapon sayo palabas, ako ang sisipa sayo. I want to get this over with as soon as possible.”

CK laughed before squeezing KC's waist. “Seems like you’re doing some tedious work. Wag ka masyado magpagod. I’ll get you dinner so wag ka na mag cook, okay?” The ever understanding Sagittarius lover said. ( _ Or baka si Chanyeol Keagan lang talaga ang ganun  _ )

KC nodded at dahil namiss niya din naman ang  _ mamaw  _ niya, humarap siya dito at niyakap ito pabalik. “No injuries on your training today, Chanyeol Keagan or kakatayin talaga kita at matitigang ka ng isang buwan.”

“Luh. Babyy, sobra yung isang buwan. Di mo din kaya yun. Baka gapangin mo ako niyan.” Pabirong sabi ni CK while he tightened his hold around his babyy.

“Halimaw.” 

KC punched CK lightly and CK just laughed, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. “I promise. Uuwi ako sayo ng walang galos at buong-buo. And as I usually do, I’ll entrust and leave my heart to you,” CK said that immediately made KC roll his eyes.

“Korni mo,  _ mamaw  _ . Sipain kita diyan.” He hid his blush as kilikili ni CK. Hmm bango. Okay lang yan, KC. Hang in there. May happy ending ka naman scheduled soon.

At timing na timing sa pag bitaw ni KC sa yakap, biglang bumukas ang pinto and revealed an authoritative Baekhyun Uzuri leveling his gaze on the two. “Time’s up. Layas na. I need my Czenzi.”

“He’s mine though,” CK murmured kaya nakatanggap na lang ito ng samang tingin from Zuri. “Ito na po aalis na.”

Dumukwang ang CK para magnakaw ng halik pero hindi naman pala yun nakaw kasi inabangan pala ng KC at tinugon ang halik with the same fervent longing. The kiss was fleeting but the feeling was there. Miss nga nila ang isa’t-isa. But Uzuri felt like being a total aso today and a cockblock kaya naghiwalay din sila agad.

Dae was left in the living room while his two chicas went with their boyfriends to send them off. Medyo natagalan pa kaya urat na sumigaw si Jongdae Matteo para tawagin ang dalawa.

When the three gathered, Zuri went to the luggage he brought and set up his camera while Dae pushed KC inside a room to change. And while waiting, nilatag ng dalawa ang mga concept they have come up with for this photoshoot.

"Let’s make a bet, aso," Dae said, standing nearer Uzuri so he could hear him.

"What do you have in mind?" Zuri asked with the enthusiasm.

"Soo will do his best during this shoot…"

"There's no question about that, stupid. We're doing this for Chanyeol after all."

"Let me finish,  _ zorra  _ ." (  _ bitch  _ )

Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Zuri dahil sa mga Spanish na mura ni Dae.

Dae continued. "Pustahan tayo, mamaya hindi uuwi si Kyungsoo Czenzi." He smiled knowingly.

"Nah. I trust paghihintayin niya pa muna si CK until his birthday. I think they're practising restraint. Di nga sila nagkita for 3 days eh. I'll win this bet." Zuri said, finishing his prep and then helped Dae fix the set.

Dae smiled and shrugged. "If you're sure then. Ten thousand if KC stays for the night and additional five thousand if they have sex. Of course, I'll pay the same price kung umuwi siya. Deal?"

"Deal, aso." Sabay silang ngumisi.

Sakto naman lumabas si KC in just a thin large white shirt. Probably, CK’s. Kita ang legs and a peep of his perky plump ass.

"Let's get this over with."

Dear mother of all beautiful creatures, bless your child, Kyungsoo Czenzi Do, through this day. 

* _ a week later  _ *

_ Kung gusto niyo malaman, nanalo si Zuri sa 10k na pustahan nila ni Dae pero minus yung 5k kasi nakaisang score pa rin si CK nung gabing yun. _

Malapit na ang birthday ni CK. Literal na ilang oras na lang. Hindi alam ni KC kung ready na ba siya sa mga mangyayari mamayang gabi, pero nakakaramdam na siya ng kaba sa kung anong magiging resulta ng ginawa nila para sa araw na to. Matutuwa kaya ang Chanyeol Keagan niya?

Dahil medyo nahahalata ng mga kaibigan niya ang tinatago niyang kaba, the two chicas both slinged their arms on KC’s and gave him encouraging words para lumakas ang loob niya.

“Kaya mo yan,” Dae said. 

“For sure naman, maghahasik lang naman kayo ng lagim mamayang gabi,” gatong ni Zuri with a teasing tone in his voice.

“True. Lalo na pag nabuhay ang natutulog na kaluluwa ni Chanyeol pag nakita niya yung 40x60m na frame sa taas ng headboard niya.”

“My masterpiece,” proud na sabi ni Zuri.

Medyo namula naman ng bahagya si KC. “Bitaw. Mas kinakabahan ako sa sinasabi niyo eh.”

“Bat ka naman kasi kinakabahan? Eh si CK lang naman yun,” Dae asked. “Parang di niyo ginagawa lagi eh.”

“Gago. Hindi kami lagi these days.”

"Pero pag walang tournament 4 times a week diba?" Dae said, mapangasar.

“Now lang naman kayo hindi lagi and you decided to abstain,” pang-aasar din ni Zuri, earning him a pinch on his ear. 

“Don’t worry na, aso. Ihahatid ka namin now na sa condo ni CK for moral support. Ano oras daw ba dating ng team galing sa bakasyon nila? Taray kasi ng president natin may pa reward sa team after ng championship.” 

“They deserve naman ah. Nanalo naman sila,” sagot ni Zuri. “Seb informed me paalis pa lang sila from the resort. It’ll take about 4 hours para makarating sila sa city. You’ll have ample time to prepare, Czenzi.”

“Thanks,” KC answered. 

“Nasa rooftop na daw si Minseok Joaquin. Let’s go,” Dae said.

“Kasya ba tayo sa helicopter ni kuya Minseok?” Zuri asked.

“Yep. He brought the customized one from Spain,” Dae said.

“Ang gara mo talaga Jongdae Matteo,” KC said.

“While he asked his father to ride some jeep to EDSA kasi magpapasundo na siya sa Minseok Joaquin niya,” Zuri said.

“Kayo din namang dalawa pinalaking spoiled ng mga magulang niyo. Wala na kayong magagawa dun,” Dae bit back.

The two can only sigh. 

They made small banter hanggang sa maibaba nila si KC sa rooftop ng condo ni CK. Somehow it calmed KC’s nerves.

“Goodluck, chica.”

“Galingan mo.”

In a way that the two are not used to, an action that KC never did, bumelat ito sa kanila, smiled and waved them goodbye.

Cute.

_ Goodluck, Chanyeol Keagan. Looks like you’ll meet the softest Kyungsoo Czenzi in his lifetime today. _

KC reached the penthouse just one floor down the rooftop. Madilim pa at wala pang tao kaya may oras pa siya para maghanda. For sure, darating si CK ng gutom pero pagod kaya wala ng interes kumain at matutulog na lang. 

As he set down the things he would need for the night, KC changed into CK’s large white shirt ulit and nothing else. At saka siya pumunta ng kusina para maghanda ng hapunan para sa kanila ng mamaw niya.

Not soon after Kyungsoo set the table for the birthday boy, there was the sound from the door of someone putting in his code and opened it to enter.

CK entered his home in a state of unawareness, walking straight to his room and plopped himself on the bed.

_ Wake up, Chanyeol Keagan. Bawal pagod dito. _

Makakatulog na sana ang halimaw when the smell of his babyy’s cooking wafted through his nose at napabalikwas siya ng bangon and checked where the smell came from. His vigor to look for his boyfriend showed how much he missed his love.

He went straight to the kitchen, running in anticipation to see his babyy and what welcomed him was the sight of his Kyungsoo Czenzi washing his cookware only in his t-shirt.  _ Note: Yun lang ang suot. T-shirt lang.  _ He somehow embodies that saying ‘  _ barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen’  _ and Chanyeol couldn’t help but gawk and admire the beauty before him. 

“Babyy,” he said, breathless. 

Already aware of his boyfriend’s presence, KC looked behind him and smiled softly. 

“Hi. You’re home.” 

“Hmm.”

Chanyeol stayed at the entrance of the kitchen, not willing to destroy the beautiful image before him.

Kyungsoo finished and leaned on the counter and looked back at Chanyeol with gentle eyes. Then he opened his arms, inviting the giant for a hug.

Slowly, Chanyeol approached and engulfed his babyy in a tight embrace, resting his head on the crook of his neck.

“Tired?” Kyungsoo asked, he automatically combed his fingers through CK’s hair.

“Hindi na,” CK answered.

The little movement of KC’s shoulders let CK know he made his babyy laugh.  _ Hindi na kasi nandito ka na.  _ Mga usual na banat ng isang Chanyeol Keagan.

“Enjoyed your victory celebration?”

“Hmm. Jongin was so drunk he called his ex-girlfriend thinking it’s his current one. Haha. He told the truth to his girl when he woke up and from the moment we left the resort until we reached his home, sinusuyo niya yung girlfriend niya. Haha,” kwento ni CK. “A miracle also happened when Sehun took out his card and paid for our bill. Ayaw niya daw kasi gumastos para samin ang  _ bub  _ niya. We don’t deserve it, he said. First time we saw Sehun swipe his card for us. For sure sasambahin ng team si Zuri when they see him.”

Kyungsoo just listened as Chanyeol told him stories about his team.

“I’m asking about you, mamaw. How was it for you?” Kyungsoo gently asked. 

Dahil sobrang lambing ng tono ng boses ni KC today, CK was slightly taken aback. He straightened up and looked at his babyy. His hands slid down to his waist and noticed that there’s nothing underneath the shirt he's wearing. 

Napalunok siya bigla.

But since they’re still talking ng masinsinan, he moved his hands just above the perky plump ass and let it rest there. Nanginginig pa. 

“I enjoyed it,” he said. “But I missed you every passing second as soon as we got there.”

KC rolled his eyes, smiling.

CK gave him a smile back, falling deeply into the beguiling eyes of his babyy.

Until he noticed a framed photo hanging on his wall.

This caught his attention and Kyungsoo bit his lip nervously as he observed CK’s reaction.

CK gaped. It was a whole mosaic of photos forming his own silhouette. And he knew KC prepared it for him. It was beautiful.

“When?” Chanyeol asked, he can’t stop looking at it as if the art was drawing him nearer.

“The big project with the chicas,” KC answered. Kumalas siya sa yakap nilang dalawa and let CK walk towards it. He stayed behind, lifted himself up to sit on the counter, eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s back.

As CK approached, he couldn’t help but stop and stare. His throat dried up and all his blood rushed down to his friend down there.

It was a mosaic of his Kyungsoo. A series of boudoir photos of his babyy around his penthouse. 

And he looks really ethereal and ravishing in Chanyeol’s eyes.

_ The beast is hungry. A hunger only Kyungsoo Czenzi can satisfy. _

Pero wala pang balak si KC magpadala sa init ng katawan. Even if CK’s whole aura is sucking him dry. Kailangan muna nila kumain ng totoong pagkain bago nila kainin ang isa’t-isa.  _ Ehem.  _

Kaya naman when he thought na baka di niya na mapigilan si CK, he jumped down and dragged the halimaw to the dining area so they can eat. 

CK tried to calm himself down, seeing that KC made an effort to cook all his favorites and even baked him a small cake.

Keyword: TRY.

Umupo sila ng magkatabi sa lamesa. Lagi sila magkatabi pag kumakain para malapit lang and they don’t have to reach out pa to serve each other. Actually, hindi lang sa pagkain. Ika nga ng team ni CK, kulang na lang maging buntot ni KC ang captain nila kaka sunod sa babyy niya.

The attempt to calm down was futile. Their position just ignited them more. Ang init na po.

“Eat, mamaw,” KC said.

“How long did you plan this?”

“A few days. Zuri and Dae helped me with everything.” 

“Zuri took your photos?”

“Hmm.”

“They saw you like that?”

“It was Zuri’s idea. I agreed because it’s the only choice I thought I have for your birthday gift,” KC slightly bit the inside of his cheek. “You don’t like it?”

CK looked at him incredulously and grabbed his hand, gripping it, placing it on his crotch. “You’re torturing me, babyy.”

Kyungsoo smiled and hid his blush. Hanggang ngayon nagbablush parin.  _ Virgin  _ ?

Slightly teasing, KC adjusted his hand making CK gasp and loosened his grip. “Babyy.” His voice was hoarse and full of anticipation.

But Kyungsoo withdrew his hand, hovering on his boyfriend's crotch teasingly bago niya kinuha ang kutsilyo and cut CK some meat slices.

Chanyeol Keagan could not help letting out a frustrated growl. He knew that Kyungsoo was biding his time, slowly teasing and building their frustration. And Chanyeol can only let him because he knows that there's always pleasure after pain.

For the intimacy of a Capricorn and Sagittarius couple, the Capricorn sets the mood while the Sagittarius goes with the flow. Well within their personalities.

So they ate silently. The faint brushing of their skins makes them feel even hotter than before. It’s like they were drugged with aphrodisiac. That’s the impact of Kyungsoo Czenzi on Chanyeol Keagan when he saw those shots. And an aroused Chanyeol Keagan is Kyungsoo Czenzi’s trigger as well. 

Win-win.

Their heightened desire for each other is the effect from abstaining from sex for a period of time.

Worth it.

Following Chanyeol’s train of thought right now, the dining area is a sacred place for food and it demands respect for the blessings laid down on the table. 

And what better way to respect these blessings than to eat everything that was served. And CK intends to eat  _ everything. _

That’s why, as Kyungsoo bid his time, Chanyeol just threw all of his patience out the window and made his move.

Subtlety is the key.

And Kyungsoo can only play along as he is also wearing thin.

Chanyeol ate his food with gusto. Inuna niya ang mainit na sabaw for appetizer. Sa sobrang init nung sabaw, mabilis siyang pinagpawisan kaya naman hinubad niya ang t-shirt at tinapon lang sa kung saan.

“Mainit,” CK said. 

“Siyempre,” KC could not help but to roll his eyes, saka kumuha ng napkin to wipe CK’s mouth. 

The simple touch added to their desire. Czenzi traced Keagan’s lips with his thumb through the napkin and Keagan grabbed the opportunity to bite into it and slightly sucked. Their eyes dilated but they still have to finish the food on the table before the main course. 

Kung gusto may paraan.

CK was the one who tugged on KC but the latter was the one who made the move to sit on his lap. KC sat facing CK, removed the napkin from CK’s lips and let him suck on his thumb, raw. The air was filled with unbridled arousal. 

“We still need to eat, babyy,” Chanyeol croaked. 

“Ssh.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were fully dilated now. 

“Suck, Chanyeol Keagan,” he replaced his thumb with two fingers, shoving it deep in Chanyeol’s mouth and massaged his tongue with his deft fingers. 

"I cooked your favorite pasta. You want it?" KC asked. His fingers teased CK's mouth, nilabas niya yun and CK took the chance to lick them up showing the skills of his talented tongue. He sucked and licked while his eyes locked with KC, looking at what he's doing. 

CK nodded in answer. 

The Capricorn takes the lead. He's the dominant one. 

But he’s also the soft one. 

Sa pagkakaupo niya, ramdam na ramdam niya ang hqrd on ni CK. He can feel it throbbing na para bang gusto na nitong lumabas. 

CK groaned when he felt KC lift himself up from his crotch and moved just on his legs. The lost pressure made it more painful for his pulsating cock. 

KC leaned in to kiss his swollen lips. CK made a sound at the back of his throat when he felt KC's wet coated fingers running down his bare chest. He couldn't help to let out a soft whimper when KC sucked his tongue and played with it. 

"Fuck." CK's control in slipping. Humawak siya sa bewang ni KC, slowly making his hands wander around his boyfriend's body. But KC's hands were faster than his. Distracted by his kisses, hindi niya namalayan how KC's hand began hovering again above his dick. 

Pinakawalan ni Czenzi ang mga labi niya saka nangungusap ang mga mata. Keagan swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a shaking breath, lips just ghosting over Kyungsoo’s. 

Czenzi slipped his hand inside Keagan's trousers even before Keagan could say yes. He brushed and cupped his boyfriend's hard-on. 

"Fuck!" Keagan groaned at the sudden sensation that brought pleasure inside him, hardening his shaft even more. 

Czenzi felt the hands on his waist lifting his shirt up. Their both lust-filled eyes met and Czenzi bit his plump, swollen lips 

Czezi figured out what he wanted. A short movement and rusle in Keagan's part and his trousers and boxers were also piled up on the floor. 

The warm, hard, pulsing and throbbing erection in Czenzi's hand twitched at the sight of them both exposed without inhibitions. KC moved closer. Both their erections within reach then he held both in his hand and started pumping their hard cocks up and down. Sliding his hands up and down. Teasing their smalls cracks on top of their lengths and then he would squeeze tighter and he couldn’t help but to girate his ass, humping on CK's leg, meeting each pump of his hand.

"Babyy."

"Fuuuck."

They were groaning and the moans from Czenzi's mouth sent shivers down Keagan's spine. The sight of his boyfriend unrestrained like this doubled up his desire for him. 

It was Keagan's turn to tease Czenzi's mouth with his fingers. "Lick them up, babyy. I'll shove it down your ass so better lather them up." His voice was sultry and seductive. 

Sinunod naman yon ni Czenzi. 

"Fuck, babyy. That's so hot."

Keagan watched as different emotions played on Czenzi's face. How the pleasure consumed him. How his eyes squeezed shut. How he trembled as he sucked on his fingers. And how his lips parted, breathing, panting heavily.

"Babyy."

Czenzi moaned. "Aah. Fuck. Keagan. Ooh mmm." 

Czenzi moved his hand faster and harder. He rubbed his thumb on the small crack of their tips soaked with their precum. He knew Keagan's near to exploding. Kaya mas binilisan pa ni Czenzi ang paghulos ng kamay niya. His hips rocked on following his rhythm. 

Almost losing all his rationale, Keagan took his fingers off Czenzi's hand and then without preamble shoved one finger up his hole.

Czenzi likes it rough. 

Czenzi could not help the shout that escaped his mouth. Binalot siya ng sarap at sakit sa biglang pagpasok ng daliri ni Keagan sa loob niya. 

As the tip of Keagan's finger instantly hit his spot, a warm liquid covered his hand, down to their cocks. And the sight of Czenzi cumming drove Keagan to the edge and joined him in orgasm too.

KC leaned his head on CK's shoulder as CK did the same. CK kissed his neck and rubbed his waist with one hand while his finger inside Czenzi slid out and he stroked the rim slowly as a way to calm them both down.

"Go to your room. I'll serve up the pasta for you," KC said. 

"Susunod ka ba agad?" Ck asked. 

"Hmm." 

CK kissed the side of KC's head. 

"I love you, babyy." 

KC lifted his head, smiled and kissed the side of his boyfriend’s lips. 

"Go get ready for the main course, Keagan."

*~


	2. MAIN DISH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- dahil sa 40x60 na portrait ni KC  
> \- sa kama sa kwarto

On KC’s command, CK went to his room first. Nagpaiwan si Czenzi to get the pasta for Keagan and to give his boyfriend time to take in the surprise waiting for him there.

A big full body portrait of Kyungsoo Czenzi in all his glory.

CK must have been too tired at hindi niya ito napansin nung pagpasok niya kanina pero not this time. Pagkapasok ni CK what he saw stunned him. What looks like the center of his unmade bed, sat Czenzi, legs parted. Nakatakip ang comforter sa kung anong dapat takpan na para dapat kay CK lang. The comforter was strewn carelessly around his legs. His topless torso glistening as an effect from the natural lighting of the setting sun. The light streaks made the photo look more rustic yet seductive, soft yet alluring at the same time. 

What really drew him in was Czenzi’s eyes. Parang hinuhugot ang kaluluwa ni Keagan as looked into Czenzi’s eyes. And then down to his slightly wet parted lips, and the bed head that made him look all soft and dainty.

Keagan’s fantasy.

_Fuck. Shit._

“You okay?” KC entered with a plate of pasta on his one hand and a bottle of champagne on the other.

Sinundan lang siya ni CK ng tingin habang inilalapag niya ang mga dala sa table saka ito naglakad papalapit sa kanya. Czenzi reached out to run his fingers through Keagan’s hair, their eyes trying to reach into each other’s soul.

“Keagan,” Czenzi softly called.

Keagan had other plans than to answer. Napahugot ng hininga si Czenzi sa paghigit sa kanaya ni Keagan palapit bago naglapat ang mga labi nilang dalawa.

Keagan was like a hungry animal. Devouring him. Exploring his mouth like he’d never been there before. Sa bawat hagod ng dila sa dila, ang mga kamay na pinalalandas sa bawat kurba ng katawan hanggang sa marating ang naguumigting na ari, sa bawat hawak at hagod, ramdam na ramdam ni Czenzi ang init ni Keagan. He can feel his desire for him as he kisses him hungrily. At halata naman dahil sa nararamdaman niyang tumutusok sa may bewang niya.

Czenzi answered Keagan’s kisses with the same ferocity. He wrapped his arms around his neck saka tumalon and also wrapped his legs around Kegan’s torso, dahilan para malipat ang mga kamay nito sa pang-upo just where Czenzi wants it.

They moaned between their kisses and Keagan has already lost all control. Naglakad siya palapit sa kama saka ibinagsak si Czenzi don.

“Condom?” Mahina at malalalim na boses na mas lalong nagpainit kay Czenzi.

“Bedside.”

Gumapang si Keagan sa kama, just above his babyy to get the condoms on the table. At dahil nasa ibabaw si Keagan, Czenzi took the opportunity to put him leaking, tempting dick, inside his mouth and sucked.

Nanghina si Keagan sa biglang sarap na lumokob sa pagkatao niya sa ginawa ni Czenzi. Muntik niya pang maupuan ang mukha nito dahilan para sumagad hanggang sa dulo ng lalamunan nito na nagpaungol naman sa kasintahan, almost driving him to the egde due to the vibrations from Czenzi’s throat.

“Fuck, babyy.” Keagan regained his strength and supported his weight. He sat up and looked down at his Czenzi sucking his cock, teary as he took him almost down his throat.

“M-more,” Czenzi choked up, sucking Keagan more into his mouth. Mas ibinaon ni Keagan ang sarili sa bibig ni Czenzi at nagsimulang gumalaw kasabay ng galaw ng dila ni Czenzi, swirling around his tip and reaching to the veins of his dick.

Keagan almost had an orgasm and Czenzi’s mouth was filled with his precum. With his last bit of control, nilabas niya ang pagkalalaki ni sa bibig ni Czenzi at saka inabot ang condom at lube.

“On your knees.” The growl from Keagan’s mouth sent shivers down Czenzi’s spine.

Agad na tumalima at pumosisyon si Czenzi sa kama. 

_‘Face down. Ass up. That’s the way I like to Fuck.’_

Without any restraint, Keagan shoved his lubed up dick down Czenzi’s hole.

Both of them got lost in the sensation. Nagsama ang sarap at sakit that made Czenzi bend his back to adjust his ass higher to accommodate Keagan’s big fat cock.

“Hmmm.” Czenzi moaned.

“Hmm.” Keagan groaned saka walang inhibisyong nilabas masok ang pagkalalaki sa butas ni Czenzi.

Keagan held and squeezed Czenzi’s ass then gave it a smack that encouraged Czenzi to move his ass to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck. Hmm. Ah.” Czenzi cussed as he felt his dick oozed with precum untouched.

This beastly Chanyeol Keagan really does turn him on. Mandalas soft boy lang kasi when Czenzi takes the lead.

At another smack on his ass, Czenzi’s body jolted and he moaned at the sensation it gave him.

“That’s it babyy. Moan for me.”

Biting his lips, Czenzi girated his more to take Keagan fully inside his hole. Every thrust hits the spot and sends pleasure down to the tip of his toes. _It feels so good. Chanyeol Keagan’s cock feels so good._

“So good. More, Keagan. More. Harder. Fuck. Aah.” Czenzi moaned louder and louder as he squeezed on Keagan’s shaft.

“Fuck, babyy. That’s so tight. Shit. Again, babyy. Puta. Ang sarap mo, Kyungsoo,” Keagan rammed harder at sinabayan ang galaw ng pagbayo niya kay Kyungsoo ng palo sa namumulang pang-upo nito.

Naluha si Czenzi dahil sa sarap. Keagan drove him to the edge and made him cum untouched. His shaft spurted a lot of fluid and his mouth watering as Keagan continued to slam into him. After calming down from his high, he moved to flipped their positions and rode Keagan like a fucking expert.

The position buried Keagan’s cock inside him more and Czenzi squeezed on it as he moved and circled and danced on top of Keagan. Mas nilibugan ni Keagan sa ginagawa ng kasintahan.

“Mmm - Babyy. Fuck don’t stop,” Keagan gripped Czenzi’s waist and guided him down his cock, meeting his plump ass with a deep thrust of his own, making them both moan and Czenzi’s dick harden again, threatening for another orgasm.

Again and again, nagpatuloy ang pagbayo ni Keagan kay Czenzi habang nasa ibabaw ito. Czenzi could not help but to want to cum again so he reached for his own nipples and teased himself right then.

“Fuck.” Mas tumigas pa si Keagan na mas nagpasarap kay Czenzi.

“I’m cuming, Keagan...please, baby. Make me cum...Putangina!”

His moans drove Keagan to the edge, naging desperado ang bawat pagbayo ni Keagan sakanya at mas bumaon pa ang pagkalalaki nito na nagdala sa kanya sa ruruok ng orgasmong lumukob sa buong pagkatao niya. _Sarap, putangina._ Nilabasan siya ng sabay sa ari at pwet niya dahilan para mas dumulas ang bawat pagulos ni Keagan sakanya.

“Ahhh. Fuck. Babyy. Cumming…” Naramdaman ni Keagan ang orgasmo niya - a strong orgasm that made him lose his mind especially adding the sight of his babyy thoroughly fucked on top of him.

“Fuck, babyy.” In his last deep thrust, Keagan had his lips parted, eyes squeezed shut, wala sa ulirat, at lumalabas sa bibig ang mga mura na hindi niya na alam kung ano, his orgasm ripped through him savagely and he exploded inside his Czenzi’s ass.

Nagpatianod si Czenzi sa rurok ng sarap na naramdaman niya as Keagan filled him with a lot of his cum. He fell on Keagan’s chest, both huffing and heaving as they both come down from the peak of their orgasms.

CK kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

“Isa pa?” Pabirong tanong niya na humihingal pa rin.

“Tangna ka,” sagot ni KC. He buried his head on CK’s neck, snuggled and moaned. “Mamaya na.”

Natawa si CK don.

“Maybe we should build your stamina a lot more, babyy. Nakaisa pa lang ako naka dalawa ka na. Akala ko ba ako may birthday ngayon.”

“Kasalanan ko ba yon?” Sabay kagat sa tenga ni CK.

“Babyy, aray. Masakit.”

Bumangon ng slight si KC and looked at Ck with an affronted look. “Why are you getting hard again? Kinagat lang kita sa tenga!”

“But you know your effect on me. So stop biting and rest. May dessert pa ako diba?”

KC groaned and laid and curled back on top of CK.

“The pasta got cold,” KC murmured.

“I’ll eat it later,” CK kissed him on top of his head and rubbed his back again.

“Hmm.”

“Thank you, babyy.”

“Happy Birthday, Keagan.”

“I love you.” CK kissed KC’s nose.

“I love you.” KC bit CK’s nose.

Keagan groaned and pushed up, only for Czenzi to feel the dick inside his ass get harder as he moved.

“Keagan.”

“I told you not to bite.”

Kyungsoo Czenzi just groaned.

Chanyeol Keagan did not hold back.

*~

[ chicas ]

B: how many times you think the aso came just bc of the big portrait?

J: UZURI MATULOG KA NA

B: I’m curious MATTEO

J: eww

J: your curiosity will kill you aso

B: pustahan tayo

J: ano nanaman ipupusta mo?!

J: wala na akong pera

B: bobo mo kasi hahaha

J: well sino ba magaakala na iuuwi ni CK

J: eh kulang na lang tumira sila sa iisang bahay

B: i told you kasi diba

B: nag abstain si KC from sex para sa araw na to

J: bitch they still had sex pa rin naman

J: inuwi nga lang ni CK after maka score

B: HAHAHA tangina sayang 5k din yon

J: gago 5k ko dapat yun binudol mo lang akong tangna ka

B: siyempre matalino tayo dapat dito Jongdae Matteo

B: susugal ka na nga lang bobo ka pa

J: fck u

B: so ano pustahan ulit?

J: ano nga ipupusta you hijo de puta

B: hmm

B: isang staycation all expense paid sa shang

J: hayup

J: pati boyfriend kasama?

B: oo naman

B: alangan naman mag-isa ka lang

B: tangina lungkot ka ghorl

J: gago

B: hahahaha

B: so ano deal?

J: sigh

J: makakahindi ba ako sayo?

J: ipipilit mo lang naman gusto mo hanggang sa umoo ako

B: tru

B: buti you know

J: fine deal

B: napilitan ka pa

B: hahahaha

B: okay pusta ko naka isang full-blown, nakakawala ng ulirat na orgasm si aso

B: hmm

B: MORE THAN ONE LESS THAN THREE ang pusta ko

B: kasi pagod na siya after ng activities nila sa dining room pa

B: hehe

J: i don’t think so aso

J: CK will not stop there after seeing that photo

B: walang stamina si KC :P

J: CK will keep him up

J: pusta ko MORE THAN TWO LESS THAN EIGHT

B: grabe OA

B: laspag na laspag naman si KC niyan

B: HAHAHAHA

J; tangna ka basta

J: pag ako nanalo gusto ko may shopping trip pa yung bayad mo

B: okay

J: yaman ka ghorl?

B: si Seb daw magbabayad

J: TANGINA

J: WAIT MAGKASAMA PA KAYO?

B: SIYEMPRE GAGO

B: di ko pa ba sinabi sainyo da dito siya nakatira while his mom’s in the country?

J: what?! puta ano?

B: yuuuuuuh

J: tangna ka wag mo ako ma yuuuh yuuh diyan

J: naisahan ka na ba niyan?

B: puta Dae virgin?

B: bakit isa isa lang

J: PUTA KA

J: ANG RUPOK MONG GAGA KA

B: luh wag mo daw ako minumura sabi ni seb

B: magagalit daw siya sayo sige ka :(

J: luh

B: hehe

B: labyu Daeddyyy

B: kith mu aku

J: pakyu sagad

B: HAHAHAHAHA

J: pero seryoso ka ba?

B: oo nga

B: lagi naman akong serious pag dating kay seb ah

J: tch whipped

B: ano pa nga ba

J: dahan dahan lang ah

J: pukpokin kita ng pokpok ka pag umiyak-iyak ka

B: kaya mo yun?

B: pukpukin mo talaga ako? :(

J: …

B: hahaha

B: oo na oo na

B: mag-iingat ako promise

J: good

B: paka virgo

B: sobrang worrywart

B: kith kita

B: thank you Dae

J: tch

J: what does that say about you

J: napaka Taurus sobrang stubborn

B: mahal ko eh

J: i know

J: Sehun Benedikt lang malakas

B: Thank you daw hahaha

K: PUTA ANO VIBRATOR BA KAYO?!

K: MATULOG NA KAYONG DALAWA PWEDE?!

B: oops hehe

J: si Uzuri sisihin mo

J: matulog na nga tayo, zuri

B: okii

B: sige na nga hnnng ~

B: KYUNGSOO CZENZI DO SANA MASARAPAN KA PA SA GABI MO

B: TAPOS SABIHIN MO SALAMAT BAEKHYUN ANG GANDA MO

J: hahahaha

J: gulo mo aso matulog ka na

K: gago

J: Have a great night, soo

K: tumahimik na lang at matulog na kayo

12:27 am

K: si Jongdae Matteo panalo sa pustahan niyo

K: thank you for tonight chicas <3

K: wouldn’t have done this without you

K: bye i still have dessert to devour

J: FUCK YEAH!!

B: WHAT THE FUCK?!

K: **DO NOT DISTURB**

***~**


	3. DESSERT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol ko :)

Nakaupo si CK sa carpet, kinakain yung pasta na niluto ni KC para sa kanya. Napagod niya ata masyado dahil nakatulog pagkatapos ng pang lima. Buti na lang athlete siya. Walang kapaguran. Kaya may time pa siya to ogle his babyy while he rests.

Nakatitig lang si CK sa maamong mukha at hubad na katawan ni KC. At the tousled hair, swollen lips, and the faint shadow of redness on his hip that he knows spread across his ass.

Then he looked at the photo again hanging above the headboard of his bed. Hindi niya alam kung dapat niya bang pasalamatan si Zuri for taking the photo or to curse him for the same reason. 

He knows na kada papasok siya sa kwarto niya, didirestso siya agad sa banyo for a cold shower. Unless kasama niya si KC.

_Torture, sis._

It's been 4 years, almost 5, na sila and still in his every waking hour he finds himself falling more and more for his babyy. KC may have his strong personality and his very frank attitude and he's not for big gestures like PDA na gusto ni CK, but he always showers him with affection with all the little things he does. Cooking for him, making sure he never run out of food, always taking care of his health, trying to keep up with his antics, scolding him when he's being too much, making sure he's always fine, talking to him about his day, sharing some of his burdens and understanding his passion and loving him for all of it.

That's a Capricorn for you. 

All the little things.

CK feels lucky and he thinks he's used up all of Lady Luck's blessing just by having KC in his life.

Sa luto pa lang ni KC panalo na siya. See, naubos niya yung pastang kinakain niya kahit cold na.

After niya magligpit ng pinagkainan, inayos niya ang pagkakahiga ni KC sa kama at saka ito pinunasan to make him more comfortable in his sleep. Touching him gently, ingat na ingat at baka magising.

After tucking him in sa comforter, tumabi na lang si CK and maybe KC felt his warmth, like always, he moved to CK's side at siniksik ang katawan nito sa boyfriend saka inilipat ang ulo sa dibdib nito.

"I love you." KC mumbled, half-awake as he adjusted his position.

Napangiti si CK sa sinambit nito, closed his eyes and savored the feeling of KC snuggled at his side.

Only Kyungsoo Czenzi can melt him like this.

Habang nilalasap ang saya na nararamdaman, his phone on the bedside table beeped.

Hindi niya sana papansinin kasi baka birthday greeting lang pero napansin niya custom tone ni KC ang tumunog kaya kahit mahirap, inabot niya ang phone niya ng dahan-dahan para di mabulabog ang babyy niya.

_1 EMAIL RECEIVED._

He clicked to open it, frowning. Kasi tulog si KC pano niya nasend to?

[ MAIL ]

From: kczenzi.do@tadhana.exo

Sub: _para sa halimaw ko_

Friday, 27 November, 01:11 AM

_Dear Mr. Park,_

_Greetings from your Kyungsoo Czenzi Do!_

_I hope my email finds you after we fuck and you’re still well._

_Herewith I have attached a very embarrassing file for your perusal._

_I would highly appreciate it if you would answer me with the following methods for my satisfaction and for your pleasure:_

  * _If I made Mr. Park smile, a kiss would be alright_


  * _If I made Mr. Park giddy inside, a lick on my body would suffice_


  * _If I made Mr. Park cry, a shower of kisses will help you calm down_


  * _If I made Mr. Park hard, a suck on my nipples would be reciprocated in kind_


  * _If I made Mr. Park feel my love, the best course of action would be to fuck my ass_



_...and make me your wife_

_In hopes to get a prompt reply, please see the attached file and don’t let me down._

_Thank you very much._

_Best Regards,_

_Kyungsoo Czenzi Do_

_babyy mo_

  
  


[ _1 FILE ATTACHED_ ] 

  
  


CK blinked and reread the mail.

... _kiss_

_... lick_

... _kiss_

... _suck_

... _fuck_

... _and make me your wife_

Napalunok si CK at the thought. Damn kahit di niya pa tingnan yung file, with this email pa lang, filled with KC's consent, he can do all that na. Puta. 

That's why hindi na siya nag hesitate, he immediately clicked on the file and waited for it to download.

It's a video. Medyo malaki yung file pero nadownload naman agad kasi mabilis ang internet niya. ( _eh kayo? ay._ )

When he pressed play, tumambad sa kanya ang mukha ni Zuri nag nag aadjust ng camera. 

_"Aso, maupo ka na kasi. Aarte ka pa para naman kay CK to. O-oo ka lang naman sa huli,"_ he heard Dae talking behind Zuri.

_"Wag kayo maingay. I pressed record na. Wala na tayong time mag edit nito kaya from here on out makikita na ni CK lahat ng to."_ That was Zuri.

_"The fuck do you want me to do ba kasi? I thought we're finished na. I already texted mamaw na umuwi na."_

Ah. This happened when they had this photoshoot sa condo niya.

_"Kaya bilisan mo na. Wag ka na aarte diyan. Just send him a video message at kami na ang bahala sa iba. Mauuna na kami. Enjoy," Dae said._

_"Make sure you turn it off after ah. Baka may marecord pa ang camera ko na kademoniyohan. Ayoko ng sex tape niyo. Let's go, Dae. Sa bahay niyo na lang ako papasundo kay Seb. Dun ako tutulog sa kanila."_

_"Malandi ka."_

_"Request ni Mama."_

_"Pucha Mama —"_

When Dae dragged Zuri out, CK saw his babyy sitting on his bed, suot nanaman nito ang t-shirt niya, biting his lips with uncertainty in his eyes.

_"This is embarrassing. Why am I doing this?"_

Hindi napigilan ni CK mapangiti ng makita niya ang annoyed pout nito and his usual habit of playing with his fingers pag nahihiya ito.

KC glanced at the camera and sighed.

_"Fine. I look stupid talking to myself so I'll just imagine I'm talking to you, mamaw. Since ikaw lang din naman makakakita nito. Fuck. Which is more embarrassing because I know uulit-ulitin mo at ipagmamayabang mo pa na ginawa ko to para sayo."_

He's not wrong, CK thought.

_"Obviously, I was forced."_ KC rolled his eyes. _"I don't even know what to say."_

CK held his laughter when he heard him whine, he grinned and then he noticed KC stopped and just stared straight into the camera like he's staring through CK's eyes.

CK waited in anticipation to hear what KC had to say.

_"Chanyeol Keagan."_

_"My Halimaw."_

_"My CK."_

_Napalunok, still staring through the camera._

_"My babyy." He smiled gently._

_“Chanyeol ko.”_

Sa bawat tawag sa kanya ni KC, CK's heart would skip a beat. Only for KC.

_He sighed._

_"It's been 4 years, 10 months and 16 days since I've held your hand and bit your nose to make you mine. I will never regret that I cut class just to see your injury that I knew was exaggeratedly described because you tend to do that everytime. You deceived me to come and see you only to be pulled by you to the rooftop for the lunch you have prepared. I will never forget your smile that day. Yung ngiti mo na alam kong para sakin lang. Yung ngiti mo na kahit may masakit sayo, ngingiti ka pa rin sa harap ko kahit mukha kang tanga wag lang ako mag-alala."_

_Kyungsoo laughed._

And Chanyeol smiled at that. Yung ngiting para kay Kyungsoo lang.

_"When I decided that I want you in my life, I planned to make you stay. But I wasn't sure if you would. Kasi Sagittarius ka and sabi daw it's really hard to make you commit."_

_KC rolled his eyes._

_"I know. I know. I shouldn't base everything sa stars and astrology but at that time that's all I know about you and I'm a Capricorn. I only believe in what I know."_

_He sighed._

_"I never thought you would stay, Chanyeol Keagan. In our first year, I always thought na aalis ka rin so I only invested half of myself for you. I protected myself kasi I knew myself and my sensitivity to pain is really low. Alam mo na yan ngayon. Hindi ako nag effort. Hindi ako sumabay sa mga trip mo. And I refused to acknowledge na nasa buhay kita na pangmatagalan na. I only did what I thought was enough to make you stay, CK, because at that time I can't really sacrifice myself for the love you offered because I have no idea how deep it was. And I thought I was also doing you a favor. An open window. An easy way out. Ayoko din na masakal ka kasi alam kong ayaw na ayaw mo nun."_

_His eyes were now filled with sorries and a little bit of regret._

CK knew this. He knows and he understands. 

_"But I was wrong. Ito lang siguro yung pagkakamali na nagawa ko that made me really happy. You stayed and you remained patient with me kahit na masama ang ugali ko at palagi kitang inaaway kahit wala ka namang kasalanan. And you putting up with me despite my flaws made me realize na mali ako. Akin ka. Akin ka na talaga. Akin ka lang noon pa. You promised me you'll stay and you did and I'm thankful for you for keeping your promise for almost 5 years now. And hopefully for the coming years ahead."_

_He smiled._

_"Thank you for staying, my Chanyeol Keagan."_

CK wrapped his arm tighter around the sleeping KC at dahan-dahang sinuklay ang buhok nito with his fingers as he continued watching. _I can kiss you and lick you na, babyy._

_"I know I'm not really into PDA like you. I don't do big gestures to show the world how much you mean to me. I don't go around telling random people about you. I don't usually brag about our relationship like you do. I always nag you about the littlest things. Maybe naririndi ka na sa kakapaalala ko sayo na alagaan mo ang sarili mo. Lagi mong sinusunod ang gusto ko pero ang bilis kong humindi pag ayoko ng gusto mo. Ang bilis ko magtampo. Ang bilis ko magalit. Laging ikaw ang sumusuyo pag may away tayo kahit kasalanan ko. Grabe ang sama ng ugali ko. Haha."_

_Napa tawa si KC saka napayuko habang nilalaro pa rin ang mga daliri._

CK kissed the top of his babyy's head and whispered, "I love you for all of that too."

_"Parang ang dami kong pagkukulang sayo."_

"That's not true."

_"Babawi ako."_

CK pursed his lips.

_"Maw, I know that all the things you do, you do so willingly, basta para sakin. I know na kahit ang ridiculous at absurd minsan ng gusto ko ginagawan mo ng paraan, basta para sakin. I know na kahit nagagalit ka pinipigalan mo, sinusubukan mo paring intindihin ang sitwasyon, basta para sakin.”_

_He bit his tongue and sighed deeply._

_“Chanyeol, alam ko noong panahong pagod ka na lumaban ka pa rin kasi para sakin."_

_He looked up and refused to meet the camera._

_"Thank you for always being understanding, my Chanyeol Keagan."_

"Shit." CK tried to swallow the lump on his throat. "I'll have to kiss you all over na also."

_"Shit." KC also said. "What are you doing Czenzi?! Stop your fucking tears."_

_KC continued to look up as he wiped some tears from his eyes. Biglang naalala niya yung time na muntikan silang maghiwalay kasi ang daming nagkakandarapa sa CK niya. Ang daming naglalakas ng loob lumandi. There was an almost when they hit their 3rd year mark on their relationship and at that time KC got so fed up fighting them off, warding them off. Napagod siya kakasabunot sa mga higad na umaaligid sa CK niya. But there was one na tinamaan ang insecurities niya sa relationship nila._

**_'Ano bang future ang kaya mong ibigay sa kanya? You can't even take him to church and marry him unless you change religion. You can't even give him kids. Ano bang meron ka na wala ako? You're not even that remarkable. Sa inyong tatlo ng mga kaibigan mo ikaw ang kulelat. Don't you see? Bago ka diba kay Zuri muna siya nagkagusto? What did he even like about you? Bumaba lang ang standards ng Keagan ko.'_ **

_Muntikan niya ng masampal yung girl pero napigilan niya kasi babae pa rin naman yun. Baka mapatay niya once na mahawakan niya._

_Her words hit home though. Her words never left his mind that day. Hindi niya kinausap si CK nun. Para siyang sinampal ng katotohanan na wala silang future na dalawa kasi hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin tanggap ng mundo kung anong meron sila._

_And what struck the last straw were the silent tears na hindi niya alam tumutulo na pala._

_The weight of her words was the last blow for him to realize na nakakapagod palang makipag-agawan kahit na ikaw ang may karapatan, kahit na lagi naman siyang may assurance na siya lang._

_CK assured him pero when things got to KC's head hindi niya mapigilan mainsecure nanaman. And CK was fed up by that too. Kasi it was like there was no trust between them two._

_KC never cried for a man before, pero that time he did because he realized na sumusuko na ang puso niya. Ayaw niyang bumitaw pero pagod na siya._

_But CK did not allow him to let go._

_KC suspected that someone took a video of the whole scene and sent it to CK because what he told him was all on point._

**_'There will be no future if you're not there to face it with me. You give me the future, Kyungsoo. You are my future. And you make me look forward to it. Every night and every morning since I met you, I have always thanked the one God for giving you to me. And if He doesn't give us his blessing, no matter how blasphemous I may seem to be, I will change my religion and just worship you and the ground you walk on. You are enough for me. You are the center of the family I want to build. You are my family. And there was never anyone else but you. You’re the only one who caught my attention. Your clear and bright eyes, your well structured nose, your glorious cheeks, and god, oh god, your very tempting heart-shaped lips. And I'm not even going to mention your other body parts because I don't want others to have any idea because even the mental image of you is mine alone. You are my standard, babyy. And after everything we've been through, I will be nothing without you. And I will never accept belonging to anyone else but you.'_ **

_And all this he said in front of the student body. PDA it is._

_And after that wala ng nagtangka pang lumapit kay CK kasi established na na talo na sila._

_Humiga siya sa kama and curled up, covered himself with the comforter but nakalabas pa rin ang ulo and nakaharap pa rin sa camera kaya kita parin ni CK ang mukha._

_"I have always asked myself back then if I am worth it. Kung karapat-dapat ba ako sa isang Chanyeol Keagan na mahal na mahal ako."_

"You are. Ikaw lang ang karapat-dapat sa isang Chanyeol Keagan."

_"And now I know that I am. Because you never failed to make me feel that I am worth it for you."_

KC smiled with his heart shaped smile that CK has always loved.

_"Maraming salamat sa hindi pagsuko, Chanyeol ko."_

_He sat down and fixed himself. Legs bent at his side, thighs apart, unintentionally giving CK a glimpse of a laced underwear underneath the shirt._

Uhuh. Yep. There's the condition to suck. 

Will do.

_"My mom told me to never let any man make me cry because she gave me her genes that make men cry."_

CK agreed.

_"But you're worth my tears and I am willing to cry for you in happiness or in pain. Well, maybe wala akong choice but to cry in pain. Haha. Please don’t give me a reason to."_

_Nangungusap ang mga mata nito._ CK nodded his head sincerely.

_"Halimaw, I hope you realize how much I appreciate you and everything you do. Sana alam mo na kaya kong isuko ang lahat para lang sayo. Yes, oo na, pati ang pride ko. Wag lalaki ang ulo mo. And please don’t ask kung aling ulo." He rolled his eyes._

CK grinned and kissed the top of KC's head.

_"I am always so proud of you. And I am also proud of myself for pushing you to reach your goals and achievements too. I will always push you, Chanyeol Keagan, and always for the better and always for you. Because I believe you can do more than what you think you can do. But I will pull you in my arms too. Whenever you need your home, I will always be here to welcome you. You are an existence I never knew I needed, much less I wanted, but when you came into my life I learned how to accept that I can make wrong assumptions and decisions because you always proved me wrong."_

_"Hinding-hindi ako magsasawang hintayin ka habang inaabot mo ang mga pangarap mo tulad ng pangako mo saking hindi mo ako iiwan hanggang sa dulo ng mundo. Mahal na mahal kita, Chanyeol Keagan Park. Hinding-hindi ako magsasawang sabihin yan sayo."_

_"Maligayang kaarawan, mahal ko. I hope I have satisfied you throughout the whole night. Sana tulog ako habang pinapanuod mo to. This will be embarrassing as fuck pero para sayo tangina mo. Siguraduhin mong masasarapan ako pag gising ko."_

_KC stood up from the bed and moved closer to the camera._

_"I'll finish this here. Galingan mo. I love you."_

Damn. Kyungsoo what did you do?

Nilapag ni CK ang phone niya sa bedside saka tinitigan ulit si KC while he sleeps.

CK was overwhelmed with emotions. The raw emotions he felt from Kyungsoo Czenzi Do.

He felt the love alright. 

_Fuck Kyungsoo, ihanda mo ang pwet mo. Kasalanan mo to._

Keagan kissed Czenzi’s lips and sucked on it, waking up his sleeping beauty from his slumber. Czenzi groaned in response and let him suck, opening his mouth to give him entrance. An opportunity Keagan did not dare to miss as he moved to suck on his tongue. 

Masarap na ungol ang sagot ni Czenzi habang sarap na sarap si Keagan sa pag supsup ng dila nito.

Keagan adjusted their positions. Tinanggal niya ang comforter at kinaibabawan si Czenzi habang bumababa ang mga labi sa leeg pagkatapos niya sa dila. He kept on sucking and biting and licking Czenzi’s skin leaving marks on his trail hanggang sa makaabot sa gitna ng dibdib nito.

"I fucking love you so much. I will move heaven and earth for you," he murmured.

“Hmm.” Czenzi answered with a moan, hand going to Keagan’s head.

Pinalandas ni Keagan ang mga kamay sa katawan ni Czenzi papunta sa mga utong nito. Then he started to give Czenzi pleasure through his nipple.

Nagsimula si Keagan sa kaliwa. Nilabas ang dila at pinaikot ang basang dulo nito bago ipinasok sa bibig para magsuso. The gasp and moan from Czenzi made Keagan satisfied, making him smile triumphantly. He continued and sucked, licked and bit that elicited moans and groans from his boyfriend, squirming beneath him, habang nilalamas ng isang kamay ang kabilang suso nito. 

Keagan can feel Czenzi getting harder. At ng lumipat siya sa kabilang suso, Czenzi felt tingles everywhere in his body as Keagan clasped his mouth immediately around his nipple and sucked like a hungry baby. It was really sensitive after being stimulated by his playful hand and Czenzi was thrown off by the pleasure it brought down to his cock.

"Fuck... Puta… Uuuh… Keagan… Ooh… shit… ang sarap…"

Czenzi moaned. Saka niya naramdaman ang kamay ni Keagan on his dick, teasingly touching it with the tips of his three fingers making it harder and oozing with pre-cum.

When Keagan had enough of his nipples, he moved down, trailing more hickeys on his body and in no time he was licking Czenzi’s length making it harder.

As pleasure consumed Czenzi, napasabunot ang mga kamay niya sa buhok ni Keagan and pushed his length deeper into his mouth, deep throating him.

"You watched the v-video? Hmm. Fuck. Deeper, Keagan," Czenzi asked as he moaned while he moved with Keagan’s bobbing head on his dick up and down.

Patuloy lang si Keagan sa ginagawa, sarap na sarap na naririnig si Czenzi umuungol dahil sa kanya at ginagalaw nito ang bewang para isagad ang titi nito sa lalamunan niya.

Nararamdaman na ni Czenzi na lalabasan na siya. 

"Uuh. Fuck. Aaah…" Isinagad niya pa. Sagad na sagad na. At sa bawat pag ulos niya sa bibig pababa ng lalamunan ni Keagan, Czenzi could feel his tongue twirling around his shaft and sucking him more.

Keagan made a guttural sound and the vibrations drove Czenzi to the edge as he fucked Keagan's mouth faster, harder and rougher at saka niya nagpasabog mismo sa lalamunan mismo ni Keagan.

Keagan swallowed but spilled a little as he opened his mouth. Hinihingal siyang napasandal sa hita ni Czenzi at hindi nakapagpigil na dilaan at linisin ang naging kalat niya.

Hindi pa humuhupa tinitigasan nanaman si Czenzi sa ginagawa ni Keagan.

"Yeah, I watched," Keagan whispered, bumalik sa pagkakahiga ng ulo sa hita ni Czenzi. "You made me smile, you made me giddy inside, you made me cry, you made me hard. And now all that's left to do is to fuck you hard, for making me feel your love."

Czenzi laughed a bit and ran his fingers through Keagan’s hair.

"My ass is yours, birthday boy.”

“Hmm.”

Keagan hovered again above him and to make sure Czenzi would not be tempted to take him also in his mouth, he only stretched his upper body to get the roll of condoms and 3 bottles of lube sa bedside at linagay sa kama para madaling abutin.

Keagan positioned himself again down Czenzi’s lower body. Without preamble, he spread his babyy’s legs and almost bent him in half before he dived in and licked his rim and ate his ass.

“Aah. Fuck..” Nanginig ang buong pagkatao ni Czenzi sa narambdamang sensasyon galing sa dila ni Keagan. He hissed as Keagan continued licking the rim of his ass, teasing, again and again, making him arch his back and grab the back of his knees to spread his ass more to accomodate more. “Ooooh. Fuck.”

Pinasok ni Keagan ang dila sa butas niya at inilabas pasok yon at dinilaan ang bukana paikot ng paulit-ulit. Minsan bumababa ito in his perineum and then sucking on his balls saka babalik sa butas niya to eat him again. 

“Puta Keagan. Fuck me already!” His voice was filled with need and want.

Hindi tumigil si Keagan kakadila and Czenzi’s cock was leaking on his stomach. Walang nagawa si Czenzi kundi umungol lang hanggang sa naramdaman niya ang tatlong daliri ni Keagan na pinasok nito bigla sa loob niya.

Czenzi arched his back when the pleasure seeped through his whole body. Keagan fucked him with his fingers, thrusting deeply, reaching his spot and driving him again almost to the edge. Pero walang balak si Keagan parausin siya without him. Libog na libog sa itsura na Czenzi na nakabukas ang bibig, naglalaway, malapit ng labasan, umuungol sa sobrang sarap, Keagan lost his control and could not hold himself back anymore.

Immediately after he prepared himself and fixed their positions, Keagan shoved his dick up Czenzi’s ass and drove them both to orgasm on the first thrust. Pero tigas na tigas pa rin ang mga titi kaya pinagpatuloy ni Keagan ang pagbayo sa masikip na butas ni Czenzi.

“Shit. Ooh. Sige pa. Ang sarap.”

Keagan fucked him harder and faster. Sa bawat pasok niya, napapaliyad si Czenzi sa sarap at nabitiwan ang mga biyas saka inabot ang sariling ari nito, sinalsal ang sarili at saka pinasok sa bibig ang mga daliri sa isang kamay and sucked. The image just made Keagan hornier. He took over stretching Czenzi’s legs wider.

“You’re squeezing me. Fuck. Nag sarap mo, babyy. Ang sikip putangina.”

Ang sexy tingnan ni Czenzi while being fucked and pleasuring himself at the same time. 

“Hmm. Sh-sige pa. Deeper, babyy. Fuck me with your balls and your cock at the same time.”

“Aah. Fuck! Ah! Fuck, yeah… So good, babyy.”

Keagan angled himself to reach Czenzi’s sweet spot more. Mas napalakas pa ang ungol ni Czenzi ng naramdaman niyang parang may tumutusok na sa tiyan niya. Keagan’s manhood rubbed everything inside him. 

It was so good that he moved his ass with Keagan’s rhythm and fucked himself harder with Keagan’s dick. The moans never stopped until they both came, spurting there seeds and cumming so hard.

Napahiga si Keagan on top of Czenzi, hinihingal at pawis ang noo. Naramdaman niya ang basang tiyan ni Czenzi but he did not mind because he needed to breathe. And fuck yes, he still wanted more.

“Best Birthday ever, babyy.”

“Hmm.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Sabihin mo mahal mo ako.”

“Mahal kita. Sobra,” Czenzi said, kissing the top of Keagan’s head.

“Was that magaling enough for you?” Keagan asked.

“Don’t know. We have done it a lot like this and I feel the same every time I do it with you. Same intense orgasm and pleasure all over me.”

The _'don’t know'_ got to CK’s head saka ito kinaibabawan ulit si KC at hinalikan ang mga labi nito. He started sucking his lips again, arousing him again and before they know it, they were fucking again.

Hanggang nawalan na sila ng sense of time at napansin nilang may araw na.

They fucked standing on the bed, Czenzi kneeling, on the edge of the sofa, sa lamesa, sa dresser, against the window, under the shower, hanggang sa makarating sila sa sala, they did it on the carpet, sa may pintuan where they did not hold back their moans, sa kitchen, sa balcony and ended up in bed again. 

Czenzi kept up with Keagan until the sun rose up. He just let Keagan pleasure him like he never had before and yes, ang galing niya. Ilang ulit siyang nilabasan and when he thought ubos na siya, Keagan will do something new, fucking him to the extreme until they’re cumming again.

That’s how they spent that Friday, on Chanyeol Keagan’s birthday, fucking and making love to each other hanggang sa makatulog sila ng dirediretso hanggang mag umaga na kinabukasan.

And as promised, Chanyeol Keagan brought his Kyungsoo Czenzi to heaven ng paulit-ulit hanggang sa tingin nila di na sila pwede dun dahil sa kahalayan at kademonyohang ginawa nila sa isa’t-isa.

_This ends the one night only special for Chanyeol Keagan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nabusog kayo.  
> THANK YOU!!!

**Author's Note:**

> *ehem* Di ko alam pano magsulat nito. Oh well, I tried. Hahaha.


End file.
